Anna Devane
| image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = | gender = Female | born = October 29,1956 | died = | death cause = | occupation = Current Port Charles Police Commissioner Former WSB Agent DVX Agent Port Charles Chief of Police Pine Valley Chief of Police | title = | residence = Metro Court Hotel, Rm 815 1420 Courts Lane Port Charles, New York | family = Devane | parents = Thomas John Devane | siblings = Lindsay Devane Alex Devane Gabriel Devane | spouse = Robert Scorpio (1970s) Duke Lavery (1987—) Robert Scorpio (1991–92) David Hayward (2002–03) | romances = Edmund Grey David Hayward Noah Drake Eli Love | children = Robin Scorpio Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Duke) Leora Hayward | grandchildren = Emma Drake | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Fredrick Devane | nieces/nephews = Aidan Devane | cousins = | relatives = Charlotte Devane | species = }} Anna Devane (previously Scorpio, Lavery and Hayward) is a fictional character from the original daytime drama, General Hospital. The role is originated by actress, Finola Hughes in 1985. Casting Hughes first appears in the role from April 10, 1985 and to January 20, 1992 as a contract cast member. Hughes briefly appears as Anna in February 1992, and November 1995. Hughes returns to General Hospital as Anna for several guest stints from June 2006 to May 2006, July to August 2007, April to August 2008 and most recently reappeared on February 14, 2012. On April 6, 2012, it was announced that Hughes had signed a long term contract with the show. Hughes would reprise her role on March 2, 2001 on GH's sister soap, All My Children. Hughes last appears on AMC on September 11, 2003. Hughes also appeared as Anna on GH's prime time weekly spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift from September 30 to October 21, 2008. Actress Camilla Moore briefly briefly Hughes from December 20, 1991 to January 20, 1992. Storylines 1985–1992 Anna Devane arrives in Port Charles and befriends Holly Sutton-Scorpio. It is soon revealed that Holly's husband, Robert Scorpio is actually Anna's ex-husband and the two fell out when he discovered she was a double agent. Anna soon began working with Sean Donely to protect the Aztec treasure. When the treasure is stolen again, Robert and Anna team up to find it, making Holly jealous. Holly soon discovered the truth about their past and furiously left town. The duo soon learned that Sean is working against them to get the treasure for him but they eventually bring him to justice. In the fall of 1985, a young named Robin Soltini comes to town with her grandmother, Filomena. Anna admits to Robert that Robin is their daughter, and Robin is soon kidnapped along with The Ancient One. After Anna is rescued, Anna becomes the co-chief of police along with Burt Ramsey. In 1986, Anna becomes involved with the newly arrived Duke Lavery and the two soon fell in love; however Duke was in the mob and wanted to get out for Anna. When Anna's friends, Frisco and Felicia suddenly disappear, she believes Duke may have had something to do with it. Duke is forced to propose to Anna by the mysterious mob boss, Mr. Big. Robert then accuses Duke of being apart of a money laundering scheme and Anna breaks off the engagement. However, Duke is determined to leave the mob and admits all the truth about his ties to organized crime not knowing that Ramsey is actually Mr. Big. Duke is later framed for shooting Ramsey and sent to prison. Before Ramsey could be stopped, he shot Duke leaving him paralyzed. Duke and Anna planned to marry, but she leaves him at the altar when it revealed by Sister Camelia that Duke helped cover up a murder. After Holly is presumed dead, Anna starts her own PI Agency with Robert. Duke and Anna soon reconciled and finally married on October 19, 1987, must to Robert's dismay. 2001–2003 2006–2008 2012— On February 14, Patrick and Emma surprise Robin for Valentine's Day by bringing Anna back to Port Charles. Anna has issues with Emma addressing her as "Grandma" and babysits while Patrick & Robin are working. References External Links Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio family Category:All My Children characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Twins